The invention concerns a toilet structure comprising at least two adjacent toilet cubicles each of which has a toilet and an access opening which can be closed by means of a door, the toilet cubicles being separated by a separating wall.
Toilet structures of this type comprising several toilet cubicles are provided, in particular, at locations, where a relatively large number of people want to use a toilet, such as e.g. in public buildings, restaurants, train stations, airports, at events etc. To utilize the available space to the maximum and provide a large number of toilet cubicles, the individual toilet cubicles usually have a relatively small base area which is sufficient for non-handicapped people. However, people in wheel-chairs usually cannot move into a toilet cubicle to use the toilet. For this reason, an additional toilet space adapted for handicapped people in wheel-chairs is provided as an individual, spatially separated facility which is experienced by many people in wheel-chairs as segregation and stigmatisation. A toilet space suited for handicapped people requires a relatively large base area, since the person in the wheel-chair must be able to easily move with his/her wheel-chair in front of the toilet and optionally put the wheel-chair either on the right-hand or left-hand side next to the toilet to be able to move from the wheel-chair onto the toilet. Due to the large space requirements, the integration of a toilet space suited for handicapped people is often undesired in a conventional toilet structure since it reduces the number of toilet cubicles. Moreover, space is not efficiently utilized, since toilets for handicapped people are not frequently used.
It is the underlying purpose of the invention to provide a toilet structure of the above-mentioned type which has an integrated toilet space suited for handicapped people while also providing effective utilization of space.